Another Sleepless Night
"So, what's your name stranger?" Asked the bartender. No reply. "I take it you're not from around here." No reply. "I bet you could tell a story or two, you certainly look the type who has a story." "You're right, I do," Mark Theobald said, looking up from his Wizard Mind Bomb. "Go on, tell me your story," the bartender said. "It's a long one." "I've got a long time, and if you've got a problem then remember: a problem shared is a problem halved." "I guess you're right. Let me just tell you though; I'm not proud of what I did." ---- Tarqinder had lost his balance, and now thanks to a hungry wolf he had fell quite a way down the mountain. Mark rushed down to where he was, he'd been too scared to help, and he felt responsible for what had happened. Tarqinder's body lay flat on the ground at the summit, slowly gathering snow on it. Mark reached into Tarqinder's pockets and took a number of his items; surely Tarqinder would not need them now? "I'm sorry," Mark murmured as he walked slowly onwards. Mark took the long route around the mountain, and did it at a slow pace. He did not want to rush, for that was how Tarqinder had ended up in his situation. If Mark saw a wolf, he decided he would throw some of the fish he had took from Tarqinder, in attempt to distract the wolf. ---- The snow hammered down hard on Mark's back, he felt almost frozen as he rubbed his pale hands together. Everything looked the same, all the paths around the mountain. Could he have been walking in circles? Surely not, he thought. "Damn," Mark murmured as a large white wolf wandered on to the path. It bore its fangs and leapt. Mark quickly delved into his pockets and pulled out a fish which he threw near the wolf. The wolf turned and pounced on the tuna, tearing it to shreads. It was clearly not interested in fish, and now had the scent of a much tastier meal. As Mark eased past he watched the wolf nervouslly from the corner of his eye. Having got away from the beast he broke into a run. The wolf howled and made chase. "Oh Saradomin help me!" Mark exclaimed. Then he remembered, he had a large sword inside his cloak which he pulled out and hurled at the wolf. Those few seconds seemed to play a lot slower inside Mark's head than they actually happened. Mark watched as the large metal blade hit the wolf in mid-air, stabbing it. The wolf fell to the ground dying, the sword impaled in its side. "Thank you Saradomin, you have saved me!" Mark exclaimed, reaching out towards the heavens with his arms. ---- Mark finally came to the summit of White Wolf Mountain. He had stripped some fur from the wolves in hopes of selling it for good profit in Ardougne. As the moon hung high in the sky, it reflected in the dark waters of the sea at Catherby. Mark slowly walked along the waterfront, barely able to lift Tarqinder's sword. "What have I done?" Mark questioned. "What have you done?" A voice asked. "Who's there?" "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." "Why am I even talking to you? And why are you talking to me?" "Quite rude, aren't you?" "Well I am to people I don't know the first thing about." A blond woman walked out from the shadows, she was wearing a bright blue top and a black skirt. "I take it you had a privileged childhood," the woman said. "No actually, I was raised in Port Sarim," Mark answered. "Hi, I'm Samantha." "I'm Mark." "What brings you to Catherby? And if you want to sell fish then bad luck, we can't afford to buy it off of you." "Don't worry, I'm just passing through." "What did you do?" "Nothing." "You're a bad liar, your lip just twitched. Not very confident, are we? You know you can't tell a good lie." "What do you want with me? And so what if I'm lying, it's nothing to do with you!" "Oh but it is. See, if you've done something so bad you have to question your own decisions, then I have the right to know if you're a danger to me and my family. Mum and Dad are at home now, but don't think you're going to commit murder tonight my friend." "Both my parents are dead." "Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that." "No you're not, it's nothing to do with you at all. I suppose now we've got that bit out the way we're friends in your opinion?" "Why would I want to be your friend? You're a scrawny little thing who's probably runaway from home and school. You don't have the looks and as your parents are dead you're probably on the streets now, just like an urchin-" Mark hit Samantha in the face, and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!" Mark exclaimed. "No you're not. Anyway, at least your not a weakling, and you'll defend yourself. There's more to you than meets the eye," Samantha said, glimpsing Tarqinder's sword. "That sword's quite nice, where did you get it?" Mark paused. "Err, from a friend," he stammered. "No you didn't, and let me tell you that is the worst lie I've heard all day," Samantha sneered. "I don't care, because I've got places to go." "Where are you going?" "Ardougne." "So you're just another lost soul, running in the night? Dreaming of Ardougne and all its wealth." "And you're not?" "No. Luckily for me, Dad's fishing business still pulls in the profits. Quite literally." "Well then, good for you. I'll be going then-" Samantha pulled Mark into a tight kiss. As she let go Mark fell to the floor. "You're quite a siren," Mark said, getting up. "Why don't you stay here? I'll supply you with enough money to live." "No, I really have to go." "Well then, I'll have to do something about that." Samantha pushed Mark flat on the floor and pulled Tarqinder's sword off of him. She held it to his throat. "Stay, or I'll kill you!" Samantha exclaimed. "You're lying, I can hear you stammering." "I'll do it!" "Then go ahead, I have nothing to live for now. I left my one chance of a new life to die in the ice, and I have no idea what to do. My whole family are dead, I have no one." "Then let me be someone to you!" "I don't want you." "Well then, I guess you won't mind me doing this." Samantha dropped the sword in the grass and ran straight towards the dock. She sprinted past the old ships, all of them only used as homes for old sailors. Mark raced after Samantha, but it was too late. She jumped off the dock and plummeted into the murky depths of the water below. She did not surface, she sunk. Mark looked into the water, there were still ripples in the sea where Samantha had jumped in. ---- "And that's when I headed here," Mark said. "That's quite a story," the bartender said. "Now I've ended up drinking myself to death. I can't even sleep, tonight is just another sleepless night for me." "So that's all you're going to do? Keep drinking?" "Yes." "Not much of a plan, is it?" "No, I guess not." "Go to Ardougne and do something with your life, don't end up here drinking your way to insanity." "But why?" "You have your whole life ahead of you, and not wanting to cause offence but you're a disgrace to your family! Think, if they could see you now they would be appalled." "You are so right. I can't stay here, I must fight on in memory of the Theobald Family and Tarqinder." And with that, Mark walked out of the Forester's Arms and walked along the path heading to Ardougne. The Seers watched him as he passed. "All is not lost," a Seer said. "What do you mean?" Mark asked. "He is returning..." ---- Beneath a thick layer of snow there was movement. Something was underneath it, and it was alive whatever it was. As it stood up it turned out to be a man, and not just any regular adventurer; it was Tarqinder. He reached into his backpack and pockets. "I've been robbed!" Tarqinder exclaimed angrily. Tarqinder brushed the snow off and began to walk in the direction of Catherby; now he was seeking revenge. Category:Gielinor stories